¿Y ahora qué?
by laetus
Summary: Esta es la historia de cómo Inuyasha y Kagome junto con sus amigos destruirán a Naraku. Kagome es clave en este proceso, pero ella tiene sus dudas.


Una breve introducción.

La pelea entre los dos hijos del general perro continuaba. Naraku le había hecho llegar a Sesshoumaru un trozo del espejo de Kana. Si lo pulverizaba y esparcía en la hoja, sería suficiente para robarle el poder a tessaiga. Inuyasha se había transformado, pero continuaba lúcido y había logrado recuperar el kaze no kizu. Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru le lanzó su meidou zangetsuha, esperando que no pudiera controlar el jyaki del infierno.

**¿Y ahora qué?**

El hanyou lo esquivó a duras penas. Realmente su medio hermano no mostraba ninguna compasión hacia él, si se descuidaba, lo mataría sin dudar. Tenía que ser muy precavido. Inuyasha estaba conciente de que con solo chocar las hojas podría hacer volver los poderes robados a su tessaiga. Sería una batalla decisiva, como cuando peleó contra dakki, la espada que absorbía el poder youkai del enemigo. En esa ocasión, si perdía y tessaiga era derrotada, solo sería una vieja espada oxidada y nunca regresaría su forma original. Pero no, en realidad esta batalla no se podía comparar con aquélla, pues esa vez, la espada era poderosa, pero era manejada por Toushuu, un inexperto. Ahora su rival era Sesshoumaru, un demonio poderoso, muy inteligente y con quien desde hacía mucho tiempo había tenido que librar batalla tras batalla.

Sesshoumaru se percató de inmediato de que las espadas resonaban y que con solo chocarlas, el poder youkai había regresado con tessaiga. No permitiría de ninguna manera que su hermano tuviera oportunidad de volver a chocar las espadas. Lo mataría antes de que eso sucediera.

Al ver que su medio hermano esquivó el primer ataque, esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Sesshoumaru: "Si piensas que te dejaré tan fácilmente, estás muy equivocado" –pensó y con un solo movimiento de su espada le lanzó una serie de ataques seguidos. Decenas de meidous rodearon a Inuyasha, amenazando con llevárselo al infierno.

Inuyasha¡Maldito Sesshoumaru! –había logrado esquivar los ataques, pues estando transformado, su agilidad y velocidad aumentaban considerablemente. Sin embargo, el último lo evadió con gran dificultad, un trozo de su melena había sido el precio. Cayó rodando en uno de los islotes y saltó a un cuclillo youkai. La batalla no podía prolongarse por mucho tiempo, se agotaría y su hermano tomaría ventaja inmediatamente. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

Pero su contrincante no le daba espacio ni tiempo, le lanzó inmediatamente un kongusuha que derribó a su corcel alado e Inuyasha cayó.

Mientras caía lo supo: Tenía que arrebatarle la espada a su hermano de alguna manera, así pelearían iguales, pero ¿cómo? Desesperado, lanzó un kaze no kizu y en un dos por tres se situó frente a él. Durante unos breves instantes Sesshoumaru se sorprendió de la rapidez de Inuyasha, estos segundos, los aprovechó y con una velocidad inusitada, de un solo golpe, lanzó a tenseiga lejos de su dueño.

Sesshoumaru se apresuró a recuperarla, pero Inuyasha lanzó su viento cortante justo unos momentos antes de que llegara. Pero el youkai era muy poderoso, había madurado desde las batallas anteriores con Inuyasha. Si ese ataque se lo hubiera lanzado antes, seguro lo habría vencido, pues tenseiga no lo estaba protegiendo. Ahora era diferente, después de haberlo usado él mismo en algunas ocasiones, sabía en donde residía el punto mortal del ataque. Lo esquivó apenas y antes de que tomara a tenseiga, Inuyasha le lanzó un kongosuha, dejándolo muy mal herido.

Solo faltaba el golpe final. El youkai apenas si se movía, tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo.

Inuyasha tenía finalmente la vida de su hermano en sus manos, un solo golpe y acabaría con él de una vez por todas. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y alzó su espada. Sesshoumaru permanecía inmutable, a pesar de sus graves heridas mantenía su dignidad entera. No, él no iba a suplicar por su vida.

Inuyasha asestó un fuerte golpe. Tenseiga, al lado de la cual yacía Sesshoumaru, sufrió unos cuantos rasguños y la hoja se dañó un poco.

Sesshoumaru¿Por qué no acabas conmigo de una vez¿Acaso te falta el valor necesario? –inquirió en un tono sardónico.

Inuyasha¿Qué ganaría con matarte Sesshoumaru? Te he vencido.

Sesshoumaru¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL¡SI NO ME MATAS, YO SÍ TE MATARÉ!

Inuyasha: En las condiciones en las que te encuentras, lo dudo. Cuando te recuperes, volveremos a pelear, si es lo que quieres –dijo- "No es que no pueda matarte Sesshoumaru, es que no soy como tú. La crueldad no me es familiar. Es cierto que somos hijos del mismo padre, que la misma sangre de demonio corre por nuestras venas. Aún así, te empeñas en luchar a muerte conmigo siempre. No entiendo qué es lo que te impulsa a actuar así. ¿Afán de poder acaso? Sabes que eres más fuerte, pero te falta algo. El poder no lo es todo y eso quién sabe si lo puedas entender un día. Te obsesionas con la espada de mi padre, creyendo que con ella serás tan grande como él. ¿Será posible que no te hayas percatado de que siempre me ayudas? Gracias a ti, logré descubrir el viento cortante. Luego, contra shouunga, la tercera espada de mi padre, me salvaste de un ataque que me habría costado la vida y al final, atacaste junto conmigo. En el cementerio de los monstruos, gracias a que llegaste, pude ganar tiempo y obtener el kongosuha. A pesar de todo esto, cada que tienes oportunidad, vuelvas a atacarme a muerte, una y otra vez. Lo que cualquier otro youkai haría sería matarte aquí mismo, sin consideración, sin importar el lazo sanguíneo, solo por tus acciones. Pero yo no puedo. No te quiero como hermano, eso es definitivo, pero tampoco te odio. Sesshoumaru, tus actos son contradictorios, eres un hermano muy raro –pensaba, absorto en sí mismo.

Inuyasha no era tan cruel como un youkai de raza pura, pero tampoco era tan compasivo como los humanos. Lo cierto, era que le había dado una tremenda paliza a su hermano, hasta casi matarlo.

En esos momentos se desvaneció la ilusión de Byakuya. Habían regresado al punto de origen. Byakuya estaba muerto, Sango había acabado con él, pero se veía que le había costado mucho, exhausta, protegía a Miroku de los ataques de Naraku. Shipo estaba también detrás de Sango. El monje, también había participado en la batalla y había abierto su kazaana, logrando emparejar un poco las cosas, pero justo cuando habían acabado con Byakuya, apareció Naraku y todos, cansados, estaban resistiendo más allá de su límite.

Sesshoumaru pensó que ese maldito, como siempre, había sacado ventaja de sus sucias trampas. Aprovechándose de que ellos dos estaban peleando, atacó a los desprotegidos grupos. Su objetivo era el fragmento que tenía Kohaku.

Kagome protegía a Rin, Kohaku y Jaken, quienes estaban detrás del dragón de dos cabezas.

Naraku, al ver a Inuyasha, le atacó con más agresión que nunca. El hanyou, no estaba tan mal como su medio hermano, pero tampoco se encontraba en óptimas condiciones. Por lo que el ataque de Naraku minó sus fuerzas y quedó prácticamente fuera de combate.

Naraku: Sesshoumaru sama, veo que volvió a fallar en su intento de asesinar a su hermano. Y tú Inuyasha, parece que no te fue tan fácil derrotar a tu querido hermano –y soltó una carcajada, dando a entender que con eso, él ahora obtenía la victoria. El jyaki que influenciaba a Kohaku era cada vez más fuerte y el niño a duras penas podía controlarse de matarse a sí mismo. Kagome no podía tocarlo para purificarlo, pues debía mantener su arco tenso, listo para cualquier ataque de Naraku.

Inuyasha¡Maldito engendro¡Acabaré contigo! –seguía transformado y no sentía dolor, seguía peleando, tenía a tessaiga consigo, pero tan herido estaba que no se daba cuenta de que si continuaba luchando, moriría en la batalla.

Kagome observaba los duros golpes que Naraku le propinaba, pero no atinaba qué hacer, pues solo le quedaban un par de flechas. Debía utilizarlas con sumo cuidado.

Sesshoumaru¡Maldita humana! No seas inútil y toma el fragmento de ese niño, úsalo para purificar a ese imbécil. Eso es lo que el cadáver pensaba hacer –refiriéndose despectivamente a la miko muerta. Como siempre, el youkai era muy perceptivo y rápidamente sabía cómo acabar con su enemigo. Lo que no entendía era por qué Kagome vacilaba.

Cuando Inuyasha escuchó como se refería a su antiguo amor, le dio una punzada y no pudo evitar distraerse, dando a un lado de donde se encontraba su medio hermano, del golpe que Naraku le había asestado.

Sango volteó a ver alarmada a su amiga.

Kagome¡Yo no soy Kikyou¡Yo no voy a sacrificar una vida para conseguir mis fines! –gritó al fin la joven.

Sesshoumaru: Ese ser ha matado a muchos, sin importarle nada. Lo que harás será sacrificar una vida para salvar muchas otras. ¿O cómo piensas detenerlo? –quizá por estar gravemente herido, el youkai estaba hablando más de lo habitual.

Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru, si todavía tienes fuerzas, acaba con ese maldito, lánzale tu meidou, yo no he absorbido ese poder de tu colmillo sagrado –dijo al darse cuenta de que ya no podía seguir peleando.

Sesshoumaru: "¿Por qué Inuyasha? Era tu oportunidad de tener completa a tessaiga" –pensó, pero en el acto iba a tomar su espada, sin dudar, acabaría con Naraku, pero antes de dar un paso, cayó postrado- ¡Maldita sea, tú eres la única que puede acabar con él ahora, usa el fragmento de ese niño, no vaciles!

Sango¡Eres un monstruo¿Con qué derecho dispones de la vida de los demás? –gritó finalmente la hermana del chico.

Kohaku: Kagome sama, por favor, use mi fragmento, con gusto doy mi vida, para terminar con la de ese ser que nos ha causado tanto sufrimiento.

Sango¡Kohaku!

Sesshoumaru: Si lo que te preocupa es su vida, yo lo salvaré después de que todo haya terminado –dijo para sorpresa de todos.

Jaken y Rin que habían estado como espectadores, al escuchar las palabras de su amo, no pudieron menos que extrañarse. Miroku, estaba muy mal, a duras penas se percataba de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Naraku: Ya me cansé de sus palabras sin sentido –lanzó sus tentáculos a los hermanos, tan heridos como estaban, seguro los hubiera matado, pero una flecha paró el ataque.

Kagome: Kohaku, Sango, por favor¡perdónenme! –con lágrimas en los ojos, tomó el fragmento de Kohaku, quien cayó enseguida, sin vida. Era algo que no quería hacer, pero ahora solo le quedaba una flecha y no podía soportar ver que Naraku asesinara ante sus ojos a sus amigos, sin hacer nada. Decidió hacer lo que Sesshoumaru le decía hace unos instantes, sacrificar una vida para salvar otras. Al contacto con sus manos, el fragmento se purificó y lo puso en una flecha rápidamente. Apuntó a la perla oscura que poseía Naraku y disparó. La batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad que se libraba en la perla, la ganó la luz al contacto con el fragmento purificado. Un brillo cegador iluminó todo el lugar y el cuerpo de Naraku desapareció. Sin embargo, nadie vio que, justo antes de que la flecha llegara a su objetivo, una araña escapó.

La shikon no tama quedó en el suelo, pura, con su bello resplandor. Todo había terminado. Pero a costa de la vida de Kohaku, pensaba Kagome, consternada. El cuerpo del niño yacía sin vida, tendido en el suelo.

Todos se preguntaban ¿y ahora qué? Tanto esfuerzo les había costado llegar a su meta y estaban tan extenuados que ahora se encontraban desorientados.

Miroku hubiera preferido morir antes que ver a su bella amada sumida en esa depresión tan grande. Se reprochaba a sí mismo el haber sido tan poco útil en la batalla, pues al final estaba tan agotado, que ni siquiera pudo abrir su kazaana para acabar con Naraku. La taijiya estaba embargada por el dolor de haber perdido nuevamente a su hermano. Kirara ronroneaba en sus piernas, la pobre minina también había peleado duro.

Sesshoumaru estaba realmente agotado, no podía ni moverse aún. El dragón de dos cabezas fue a su lado, para que se recargara en él. La pequeña Rin, corrió inmediatamente a su lado, para auxiliarle. Jaken se había esforzado en proteger a la niña y también había recibido lo suyo.

Kagome estaba parada, estática, en el miso lugar desde donde había disparado la flecha a Naraku. La joven tenía un serio conflicto interno por haber tomado el fragmento de Kohaku. Nunca pensó que llegaría a arrebatarle la vida a otro ser humano. Menos aun al hermano de su amiga. No sabía cómo iba a vivir su vida después de semejante acción. Pensó que había dejado de ser humana y que se había convertido en un monstruo. Soltó el arco y calló de rodillas al suelo. Sus manos temblaban. Agachó la cabeza y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Un llanto compulsivo se apoderó de ella. ¡Lo que acababa de hacer era horrible!

Sesshoumaru la observaba con curiosidad. No entendía lo que le pasaba a la joven. Si acababan de derrotar a su acérrimo enemigo¿por qué era presa de esa desesperación, de ese horror, como si se espantara a sí misma por lo que había hecho¿Sería acaso por haber tomado la vida de ese torpe niño¡Qué débiles eran los humanos! Eran presa fácil de sentimientos fútiles. Pero pensándolo detenidamente, esa humana no era tan débil, al final resultó ser ella quien pudo derrotar a Naraku con su poder espiritual. Algo tenía esa humana en particular que llamaba su atención. Repasando todo, quizá fuera su resolución, pues cuando llegó el momento de atacar a su enemigo, solo disponía de una única oportunidad y no titubeó y lanzó un disparo certero, a pesar de que lo que estaba haciendo le causaba un gran dolor. Quizá ese inmenso sentimiento de dolor era contagioso, pues el gran youkai, carente de toda emoción, se sintió conmovido por sus lágrimas. O tal vez se sintiera así por haber estado tan cerca de la muerte una vez más. No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero era cierto que él tampoco se encontraba en su estado de ánimo habitual.

Inuyasha no soportó verla así y a pesar de encontrarse en muy mal estado, haciendo acopio de la poca fuerza que le quedaba, fue a su lado para consolarla.

Inuyasha: Kagome, por favor, tranquilízate.

Kagome¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si maté a kohaku? –gritó desesperada la joven.

Sango: Kagome –dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Sesshoumaru: Rin, tráeme a tenseiga -le ordenó a la niña, la cual asintió feliz con la cabeza y corrió unos metros por la espada de su amo, entregándosela en las manos. El youkai necesitó apoyarse en la espada para levantarse. Se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble para desplazarse. Pero, con todo, llegó al cuerpo inerte del chico. Apenas podía sostenerse en pie, pero pudo ver a los mensajeros del más allá y acabó con ellos de un solo tajo. Después de esto, se recargó sobre su espada. El dragón, viendo que su amo no podía caminar más, fue a donde él y nuevamente le sirvió de apoyo.

Kohaku abrió los ojos lentamente. Sango lloró de alegría y todos respiraron aliviados. Excepto Kagome, quien ya no lloraba, pero su rostro seguía reflejando esa terrible angustia. Inuyasha la estrechó en sus brazos para darle su calor, buscando reconfortarla.

Sesshoumaru: Humana, el niño ha recuperado la vida¿por qué continúas afligida? –preguntó, a pesar de no verla directamente, percibía sus emociones.

Kagome: El hecho de que lo hayas revivido no borrará nunca que yo lo haya matado –respondió tristemente.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos momentos. El pequeño taijiya fue el primero en romperlo.

Kohaku: Por favor, Kagome sama, no esté triste, no hay razón para ello –le dijo, tratando de animarla, parecía que la pena de ella era tan grande, que su propio dolor era poca cosa.

Sango: Amiga, hiciste lo correcto, no tienes nada qué reprocharte.

Miroku: Kagome sama, de no haber sido por usted, todos estaríamos muertos.

Inuyasha: No hay nada reprochable en tu conducta, ya no estés triste.

Shipo, que hasta ahora no había dicho nada, pues estaba completamente aturdido por todo lo que había pasado, no soportó más ver a Kagome así y trató de animarla.

Shipo: Kagome, no quiero que estés triste. Tenemos que ser fuertes, ahora que Naraku, nuestro gran enemigo ha sido derrotado, nada nos impide hacer lo que siempre hemos querido –dijo entusiasmado el zorrito.

Kagome: Lo que siempre hemos querido –repitió quedo, para sí misma. En esos momentos, Inuyasha, que se estaba haciendo el fuerte, ya no aguantó más y cayó- Tienes razón Shipo, hay que curar a Inuyasha y a todos de sus heridas- fue por su mochila amarilla y sacó vendas, gasas y alcohol. Curó a Inuyasha y también a Sango. La taijiya iba a curar a Miroku, pero éste se negó rotundamente. Iba a curar también al youkai, pero se rehusó.

Sesshoumaru: Yo no necesito ayuda y menos de una humana insignificante –después de todo, seguía igual de arrogante que siempre, incluso siendo evidente su deplorable estado.

Kagome: Ten Rin¿te fijaste cómo se hace? –entregándole a hurtadillas los materiales para curarlo y haciéndole señas para que no hablara fuerte.

Rin: Sí, Kagome sama, muchas gracias –tomó las cosas y ya se iba directamente a Sesshoumaru, cuando Kagome la pescó del kimono.

Kagome: Mejor espera a que nos hayamos ido, para que no le de pena –le susurró al oído, cerrándole un ojo y ambas rieron por lo bajo.

Inuyasha¿Qué tanto te cuchicheas con la niña? –preguntó impertinente.

Kagome: Eso no te interesa, no molestes –no le dijo su típico abajo, solo por que estaba convaleciente.

Así, se pusieron en camino, hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Hachi los llevó.

A pesar de mostrar buena cara, Kagome seguía pensando en lo que había hecho. En la aldea, Kagome curaba y cuidaba a Inuyasha como siempre lo había hecho, con esmero y dedicación, pero su mente seguía sumida en profundas cavilaciones.

Al tercer día, los chicos se encontraban mejor. Sango, al darse cuenta de que algo tenía su amiga decide hablar con ella, pero no encuentra el momento oportuno. Por esta razón, le sugiere que vayan juntas a tomar un baño en unas aguas termales.

Sango: Vamos amiga, nos sentará bien relajarnos un poco después de todo este ajetreo.

Kagome: Está bien Sango, vayamos –aceptó ante la insistencia de su amiga.

Miroku: A todos nos sentará bien el baño, lo podríamos disfrutar mejor juntos –con su típica cara de pervertido, Sango le lanza una mirada furiosa- Pensándolo bien, vayan ustedes solas.

Inuyasha: No pueden ir solas¿qué tal si las atacan?

Kagome¿Quién? Naraku ya está muerto.

Inuyasha: Naraku no es el único monstruo que existe. Nosotros iremos a cuidarlas.

Sango: Inuyasha tiene razón, es mejor que nos acompañen. Aunque la verdad es que no estoy segura de quién habremos de cuidarnos.

Los amigos se pusieron en camino. Dejaron a Kohaku y a Shipo con la anciana Kaede, pretextando que no podían cuidar a tantos.

Al llegar al lugar, Sango y Kagome fueron las primeras. Una vez en el agua. Sango intentó tratar el tema de manera delicada.

Sango: Ahora que ya hemos derrotado a Naraku¿qué piensas hacer?

Kagome: No lo sé Sango. Yo estaba ayudando a reunir los fragmentos de la perla, ahora que ya lo hemos logrado, no hay motivos para que yo siga aquí.

Sango¿Inuyasha no es un motivo?

Kagome¿De qué hablas? –tornándose del color del carmín.

Sango: Tú sabes a qué me refiero. ¿Regresarías a tu época y dejarías solo a Inuyasha?

Kagome: No lo sé amiga, parece ser que en esta época solo he conocido el dolor.

Sango¿Por qué dices eso?

Kagome: Pues por que han sido pruebas demasiado duras. Yo… -no pudo continuar, de solo pensar se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y rompió en llanto.

Sango: Tranquilízate amiga, cuéntame qué es lo que te agobia.

Kagome: Sango, yo sé que Kohaku ya está con vida, pero no puedo creer que yo haya sido capaz de arrebatarle el fragmento que llevaba. ¡Soy un monstruo!

Sango¿Eso es lo que te tiene atormentada?

Kagome¿Te parece poca cosa? Es algo muy grave, sé que era una situación extrema, pero aún así, no debí haberlo hecho. Imagínate Sango, si fui capaz de hacer tal cosa¿qué clase de atrocidades puedo cometer? El remordimiento me agobia día con día. He llegado a ponerme en tu lugar, es decir, imaginar que la vida de mi hermano Souta estuviera en tus manos y que hubiéramos estado en la misma situación. Por nada del mundo hubiera querido que usaran la vida de mi hermano para derrotar a Naraku. En lugar de ser tan débil, debería haberme puesto a practicar todos los días mis poderes, para que llegado el momento, con una sola flecha, ser capaz de aniquilar a mi enemigo. No sé, debí haber ayudado a Sesshoumaru a que lanzara su meidou, cualquier cosa antes de tomar el fragmento de Kohaku. Ahora soy una asesina –decía tales disparates, soltándolos sin hilación alguna, pues no había hablado de lo que tanto conflicto le causaba y ahora se desahogaba sin más.

Sango: Amiga, todos los humanos cometemos errores. Pero una persona no debe ser juzgada por un único hecho aislado. Nuestra entereza como persona radica en los hábitos, en las costumbres, en suma, en lo que hacemos día con día. Si una persona ha trabajado honradamente, todos los días, desde que era pequeño, hasta la edad adulta, se le conocerá como un hombre de bien, de buena conducta. Sin embargo, si la suerte dejara de favorecer a ese hombre, al grado tal, que a pesar de sus enormes esfuerzos y trabajos llegase el día, en que no tenga pan para su hogar, para su familia y lo roba ¿se convierte en un vulgar ladrón? Ante todo, cualquiera diría que el hurto sigue estando mal, aunque lo haya hecho para que su familia no muriera de hambre. Ahora¿de qué manera juzgaríamos a ese hombre¿Lo condenamos al destierro o llegaríamos incluso a matarlo? Todo por haber cometido un único acto erróneo en toda su intachable vida. Sería un error cualquiera de las dos penas. Se debe brindar la oportunidad a ese hombre de rectificar su error. Podría pagar con trabajo lo que robó. Si después de un tiempo, ese hombre sigue trabajando como siempre lo hizo y continúa comportándose como un hombre de bien, no hay razón para endilgarle pena alguna. Así pues, somos el resultado de nuestras diarias acciones, convertidas en hábitos, lo que nos demuestra el valor de cada persona. Si tú hubieras actuado de mala fe, si tú intención no hubiera sido el bienestar de otros, entonces tu acto sería, sin lugar a dudas, reprochable. Pero no fue así amiga. Tú siempre has sido una mujer de conducta encomiable. Todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad. Yo te agradezco infinitamente que Kohaku tenga una segunda oportunidad, para rectificar los errores que cometió.

Kagome: Pero no he sido yo, sino Sesshoumaru, quien le devolvió la vida.

Sango: Pero fue gracias a ti, no estoy segura de cuál haya sido la causa, pero estoy segura de que tú lo conmoviste. Además, Kohaku ya no tenía por qué seguir con vida. Ese día, en el palacio de Naraku, todos los exterminadores murieron, solo sobreviví yo. Pero ese maldito se atrevió a revivirlo y a manipularlo a su antojo. Él tenía derecho a pagar por su crimen en su nueva vida (Sango hace alusión a la creencia budista, ampliamente difundida en Japón, acerca de la reencarnación, la cual es resultado del comportamiento en la vida actual, de tal manera, que alguien que hubiera tenido una mala conducta reencarnaría en rata o algo por el estilo) No le bastó con manipularlo para matar a nuestro padre y nuestros compañeros. Es el colmo que no haya permitido su cauce normal al alma de mi hermano. Por esa razón, yo me aferraba a que Kohaku siguiera con vida, para que tuviera oportunidad de reivindicarse y pagar todo el daño que ha causado. Así que ahora que ya está todo resuelto, te pido por favor amiga que te serenes y centres tu mente en otras cosas.

En esos momentos se escuchó un aplauso y una voz bien conocida por nuestras amigas.

¡Bravo! Además de hermosa, eres muy inteligente y has hablado sabiamente –apenas había terminado de hablar cuando una enorme piedra le cayó encima.

Sango¡Monje depravado¡Deje de espiar! –gritó Sango.

Kagome¡Ni se te ocurra asomarte Inuyasha! –adivinando que el hanyou se haría el interesado por su seguridad, se detuvo antes de asomarse.

Sango: No puedo creer que estuvieran escuchando lo que estábamos hablando.

Otra voz, conocida también, se dejó escuchar.

¡Sesshoumaru sama¡Sesshoumaru sama¡Hay aguas termales¡Me voy a bañar! –y llegó corriendo, viendo una escena muy cómica, con el monje tirado en el suelo, no pudo evitar reír a carcajada suelta.

Kagome¡Rin¡Qué gusto verte!

Sango¡Rin chan¿Cómo estás? Excelencia¿qué espera para retirarse?

Miroku: No, nada Sanguito, nada, ya me voy –se retiró, no sin antes voltear para ver si podía apreciar algo de ese bello cuerpo, lo que le valió otro rocazo.

Sango¿Cuándo aprenderá?

Kagome: Dime Rin¿cómo sigue Sesshoumaru?

Rin¡Ah! Sesshoumaru sama ya se ha repuesto del todo. Quizá hubiera tardado más, pero con ayuda de las cosas que usted me dio, se curó muy rápido.

Estuvieron platicando un rato más. Rin estaba feliz de tener alguien con quien conversar y jugar mientras se bañaba, pues siempre estaba sola. Después salieron y les tocaba el turno a Miroku y a Inuyasha.

Sango y Kagome se sentaron cerca.

Rin: Iré a buscar a mi amo.

Sesshoumaru: Aquí estoy. ¿Ya estás lista? Vámonos –saliendo de entre unos árboles.

Rin¡Lista Sesshoumaru sama! –corriendo tras él.

Antes de irse, el youkai le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Kagome. Parecía, por unos instantes, que iba a decirle algo. Pero se dio la vuelta de inmediato y se alejó caminando, como siempre, con su andar lento y majestuoso.

Sesshoumaru: "¿En qué momento he tenido que verme rodeado de pusilánimes humanos¿Quién me diría que yo, el gran Sesshoumaru libraría una batalla al lado de ellos¿Qué clase de vínculo pude tener en mis vidas pasadas con ellos para que ahora tenga que topármelos una y otra vez¿Qué clase de destino es el que nos une?" –tales eran los pensamientos del youkai, con ellos en mente, se alejó con su pequeña dama. Realmente, hace algún tiempo, no hubiera podido estar tan cerca de su hermano sin intentar matarlo, ni mucho menos hubiera tolerado la presencia de humanos cerca del camino que él hubiera elegido.

Las dos amigas se quedaron viendo y cuando se hubo alejado Sesshoumaru, se echaron a reír sin motivo alguno.

Sango¡Qué tipo más raro! Por un momento pensé que iba a decirte algo.

Kagome: Yo también, hasta me asusté –y siguió riendo.

Sango¡Ah¡Yo digo que le gustaste! –en un tono burlón y dándole un codazo, riendo más fuerte.

Inuyasha¿A quién le gustó? –saliendo solo con la parte de debajo de su traje de rata.

Sango¡Ay qué celoso!

Kagome: Primero sécate, te va a hacer daño salir mojado.

Inuyasha: Yo soy tan débil y ya díganme a quién le gustaste –irritándose más, lo que le hacía verse muy gracioso y provocó más risas en las jóvenes.

Miroku¡Yo también quiero saber!

Sango: No sea entrometido.

Inuyasha: Si no me dicen, lo pagarán.

Kagome¿Realmente quieres saberlo Inuyasha? –preguntó totalmente seria.

Inuyasha: Pues, sí –contestó un tanto confuso, por el cambio de ánimo tan repentino de la chica.

Kagome¿Por qué quieres saberlo¿Qué clase de interés tienes? –finalmente lo había preguntado directamente y sin ambages.

Inuyasha: Kagome…

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, por unos momentos se olvidaron de todo lo existente alrededor y solo contaban ellos.

Kagome: Necesito escuchar de ti lo que realmente quieres Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Kagome yo, no puedo soportar que otro hombre se fije en ti.

Kagome: Eso no es nuevo, Kouga no te hace gracia. Pero ahora que hemos derrotado a Naraku y la perla está completa, no hay razón para que yo continúe en esta época.

Inuyasha¿Yo no soy una razón? –acercándose a ella y abrazándola del talle.

Kagome: Inuyasha, mucho tiempo he permanecido a tu lado, esperando que tú te decidieras. Mi ser se destrozaba por dentro cuando tú preferías contemplar tu reflejo en otros ojos. Más el viento arrastró con el pesar que te causaba confusión. Ahora que eres libre, deseo saber claramente tus intenciones.

Sorprendentemente, la bella joven expresó, de una manera muy concisa, los sentimientos que la acongojaron desde que se enamorara del hanyou. Había tenido que estudiar a Basho, a la dama Shikibo y varios poetas más para su clase de literatura. Le había encantado la manera en la que hacían referencia a las cosas sin usar la palabra precisa, sino aludiéndolas. No quería que ese momento tan romántico entre ella e Inuyasha se estropeara mencionando a la miko fallecida. Finalmente, exigía de su amado, una respuesta. Pues lo que contestara el hanyou, no era del todo claro.

Inuyasha: Ya veo. ¿Necesitas que te diga sin rodeos que te amo? Que mi corazón, oscuro y frío encontró la luz y el calor en tu bella sonrisa –contestó, esforzándose lo mejor que pudo, por hacerlo en el mismo tenor en que ella se había expresado. Pero como era más un hanyou que un pensador, decidió que un beso expresaría mejor que mil palabras su sentir.

Así que acercó sus labios a los de ella lentamente y la atrajo hacia sí, estrechando el abrazo.

Miroku y Sango, que no habían querido interrumpir el momento mágico entre sus amigos, se retiraron sigilosamente en cuanto los vieron entregándose en ese dulce beso.

Cuando terminaron, se quedaron un rato abrazados, disfrutando de lo que ahora tenían. El hanyou aprovechó para preguntarle algo que quería saber.

Inuyasha: Dime algo Kagome¿por qué has estado tan afligida?

Kagome¿Te diste cuenta?

Inuyasha: Por supuesto, pero no quería importunarte. ¿Ahora me lo dirás?

Kagome: Me sentía mal por haberle arrebatado el fragmento a Kohaku –le dijo más en confianza.

Inuyasha¡Tonta¿Por eso estabas cabizbaja y triste? No tenías por qué. El niño estaba dispuesto a dar su vida para acabar con ese maldito y además Sesshoumaru te había asegurado que él lo reviviría cuando todo terminara y él no es un tipo que deje de cumplir sus promesas. No tenías que preocuparte –las palabras de su amado eran tan claras y sin rebuscamientos. No cabía duda de su naturaleza. No era tan cruel como su hermano y tampoco era tan sensible como los humanos. Era el justo medio. Haber hablado con él al respecto le hizo ver las cosas de una manera tan simple, que le pareció que había hecho lo que cabía en ese momento.

Kagome¡Inuyasha!

Extrañamente, por la mente de la joven, cruzó la imagen de Sesshoumaru y se quedó pensativa.

Inuyasha¿Qué piensas Kagome?

Kagome: Pues, acerca de que en mi época no hay youkais.

Inuyasha¿Y qué con eso?

Kagome: Pues estaba pensando que Sesshoumaru es un ser muy poderoso, me pregunto cuál será la razón de que hayan desaparecido seres como él.

Inuyasha¡Ay Kagome! Déjate de tus rarezas y mejor vámonos –antes de que la joven volviera a salir con alguna ocurrencia que le atormentara, decidió rodearla con sus brazos.

Sumidos en un dulce abrazo, demostrándose su amor, la hora del jabalí llegó y fueron a buscar a sus amigos.

La linda pareja ahora estaba más unida que nunca. Con la perla completa y a resguardo de cualquier ser que quisiera apoderarse de ella y con un camino, aún incierto a recorrer, echaron a andar con paso firme, tomados de la mano.


End file.
